Music To My Ears
by MoriMori
Summary: “It wasn’t a date.” Neji replied, “But she does talk quite a lot.” He smirked, “Out of all the kunoichi I prefer being with you.” Tenten couldn’t keep the silly grin off her face. ::Ten song-inspired NejiTen drabbles::


**1.Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**NejiTen it is!! OTP ftw.**

**Memes might be cliché, but I love them anyways. x)**

* * *

_**1: It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Fucking Death Wish – My Chemical Romance**_

_(Do you remember that day when we met / You told me this gets harder)_

"Do you really think you're fit to be a kunoichi?"

A flustered, panting, and a 12-year-old Tenten looked up at Hyuuga Neji; her new teammate. They had just finished sparring. She never had imagined that he would be so powerful. He looked down at her with a 'holier-than-thou' look on his face.

Instead of breaking down under his intense gaze, the soon-to-be weapons mistress gave him a smirk.

"Just you wait."

Three years later, Neji watched his female teammate take town an A-class criminal with ease, and he was glad that he had given her a second chance.

_**2: Island In The Sun – Weezer**_

_(All the things that come to you / And I wanna feel it too)_

Team Gai was known for being the most powerful, intense team that Konoha had to offer.

But while Lee and Gai had always preferred to spend their days off training even harder than they did on the weekdays, Tenten had always loved to just lie out in the training fields and enjoy the weather.

"You look like Shikamaru." Was all Neji had said to her when he saw her one Saturday, lying in the grass looking up at the few clouds remaining in the afternoon sky.

Tenten smiled before patting the grass next to her, "You know you wanna join me."

He did.

_**3: Holding Out For A Hero – Bonnie Tyler**_

_(He's gotta be strong / And he's gotta be fast / And he's gotta be fresh from the fight)_

Tenten hated the prospect being the damsel in distress, but for the first time in her life, she found herself in that situation.

Their mission's target was sneering down at her, grinning with his horridly yellow teeth.

"Where are your dashing teammates now?" he sniggered.

"Right here." Was the answer.

Hyuuga Neji entered the room and sent the criminal flying with a punch that rivaled Sakura's in power. He snarled at the sick man before turning his attention to Tenten. He untied her hands and looked at her with concern.

"My hero…" Tenten mumbled with a blush and a grin on her face.

_**4: Stupid Girl – Garbage**_

_(Dont believe in fear / Dont believe in pain / Dont believe in anyone / That you can't tame)_

'What does she have that I don't?!' Tenten thought angrily. She had seen _them_ again yesterday; Neji and Sakura. Together. The roseate kunoichi had been giggling inanely and the Hyuuga prodigy had been almost-smiling.

Tenten was quick to admit that she was jealous, but slower to admit _why_. She was almost afraid to admit the reason why she only wanted Neji smiling at her.

'Speak of the devil…' Tenten saw that Neji was waiting for at their training grounds. "How was your date with Sakura?" she spat out impulsively.

Neji stayed calm. He had known that this was coming. "It wasn't a date." He replied, "But she does talk quite a lot." He smirked, "Out of all the kunoichi I prefer being with you."

Tenten couldn't keep the silly grin off her face.

_**5: Up Against (Blackout) – Taking Back Sunday**_

_(Face it / This is what we're up, up against?)_

"Heh…this almost looks like a challenge." Tenten said, smirking and gripping her kunai tightly.

Neji nodded, "Let's hope that Lee and Gai-sensei are having better luck."

The fight began quickly and Tenten and Neji moved around each other flawlessly, working off each other's strengths and weaknesses. Tenten protected Neji's blind spot like a hawk, and Neji used his gentle fist to send any enemy that attacked Tenten from behind flying.

Their enemies looked at each other despairingly. "We're fucked" didn't even begin to cover the trouble they were in.

_**6: Over And Over – Three Days Grace**_

_(So here I go again / Chasing you down again)_

'It's just a silly crush,' Tenten told herself, 'you'll get over it. I mean, why are you freaking out? Just give him the damn present.'

"Tenten?" Neji's voice was smooth as silk and flooded Tenten's brain.

"Huh?" she said, losing herself in his pearly eyes. "Oh, oh yeah. I just wanted to give you this. For Valentine's Day and all." She started rambling, "I know it's a silly holiday and stuff but I thought 'hey, it'll be nice if I just give Neji chocolates for the heck of it' so I did and here we are and I just kind of gave away what was in the package but I don't think you'll mind because you're really—"

"Thanks." Neji smiled.

Tenten decided that silly crushes were okay.

_**7: Only One – Yellowcard**_

_(I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you / You are my only, my only one)_

"I do! I object!" she yelled, voice breaking.

Tenten burst into the church with tears pouring and clothes drenched with sweat. She looked up at the altar. Neji's look was unreadable, but she saw that Hinata was crying too. The female Hyuuga looked beautiful in her wedding dress, and Neji looked almost unbearably handsome in his suit, but Hinata couldn't help but send fleeting glances at a very sullen-looking Naruto in the front row.

"I love you Neji!!" Tenten yelled, wanting to break his icy demeanor and reach the person inside.

Neji just looked at the priest. No one could tell, but he was trying not to cry as well.

"Please continue with the ceremony." He said.

The attendees of the wedding looked at Tenten with sad eyes, so the brunette exited the church only to collapse in a heap of sobs as soon as she was outside.

Sometimes she wished with all her heart that Neji was different, that he was the type of guy who would've stopped the arranged ceremony and run away with her, but she knew she wouldn't love him any other way.

_**8: Games – Jonas Brothers**_

"Hah! Now take off your shirt Neji because IIIIIIIIII win!!"

Tenten did a quick celebratory shimmy before slamming her cards down on the table. Unlike her idol, Tsunade, Tenten was innately good at gambling.

Neji suddenly realized why his female teammate's eyes had glinted with mischievous intentions when she had suggested a game of strip poker. He frowned and pulled his shirt off.

But when he won the next round (much to his surprise), Neji relished his revenge.

"You know what this means Tenten." He smirked.

Tenten scowled and shrugged her shirt off; suddenly grateful she had wrapped her chest today.

"N-Neji?? T-Tenten?!" the pair turned to see Lee entering the room with a scarlet face and a despairing expression, "What are you doing?! THIS IS SO UNYOUTHFUL!"

Gai appeared behind his look-alike pupil, "No, no, silly Lee! This is the budding flower of youthful love!" Lee nodded fervently as Gai grinned, "Continue young lovers! Oh and Neji," he lowered his voice, but Tenten could still here it and was paralyzed with embarrassment and TMI.

"If you need any, ah, tips, just ask me. Your old Gai-sensei knows what he's talkin' about."

Neji and Tenten never played strip poker again.

_**9: I Guess You're Right – The Posies**_

_(I guess you're smart / Cause I'm taken by you taking me apart)_

"Haven't seen you in a while."

Tenten shivered, a bit scared that one man's voice could send such chills down her spine.

"No…it's been a few years." She replied, but she couldn't meet his white eyes. "How's Kimiko?" she asked, venom in her voice.

Neji winced. He knew that his arranged marriage to a woman from a prominent clan in Kumogakure was the thing that had broken his once-strong friendship with Tenten. She had not come to the wedding even though he had sent her more than one invitation.

"How's Lee?" he responded, not answering her question.

Turning to him, Tenten gave her former teammate an icy glare.

'I wish I could love him half as much as he loves me. I wish I could love him as much as I loved you.' She thought, but she couldn't bring herself to actually say it.

_**10: Tangled – Maroon 5**_

"You're home awfully late, Neji." Hiashi said, paralyzing Neji as he tried to slip quietly into the Hyuuga complex.

"I—I was doing…some training—research! I was researching new…training techniques." Neji put a hand to his head. Why didn't he just sneak in through his window? He was a ninja after all—he should've been able to sneak in without a problem. But he was feeling a bit dizzy right now, and he could only hope that his uncle couldn't deduct why.

Hiashi nodded, "Very well." Neji let out a sigh of relief but he wasn't off the hook quite yet, "Oh and Neji?"

"Yes?" he stiffened.

"You might want to wash the lipstick of your collar. Pink is not your color."

* * *

**That was way harder than I thought it would be.**

**I was fucking speed typing. I think I broke a world record or something. xD ahhhh, review (please! because you know you love NejiTen randomness) and then try if for yourself! It's fun! ;)**


End file.
